Containers and container closures are manufactured with a variety of standard sizes, but may also be manufactured with custom sizes. The sizes are based on certain measurements of the container neck (N). Referring now to FIG. 1, a container neck (N) and closure cap (C) are shown. The container neck (N) has threads on its outer wall. As seen in FIG. 1, the container neck (N) has an inside diameter, referred to as the “I” dimension, an outside diameter, referred to as the “E” dimension, and an outer thread diameter, referred to as the “T” dimension.
The closure cap (C) must mate with the container neck (N) properly in order to provide a seal. A number of different types of seals between container necks (N) and closure caps (C) are available including, but not limited to, plug seals, land seals using a bead, and land seals using an edge of material. Plug seals and land seals using a bead require proper alignment between the container neck (N) and closure cap (C). This proper alignment is achieved by controlling the “E” and “T” dimensions of the container neck (N) and closure cap (C).
The container neck (N) is generally the thickest portion of the container, and as a result, often uses the most material per inch of the container. The container neck (N) generally requires more time for cooling during production due to its greater thickness. Furthermore, the molding cycle time for the container is generally controlled by the thickness of the portion being molded. As a result, it would be desirable to reduce the amount of material used in making the container without affecting the performance or integrity of the seal between the container neck (N) and cap closure (C). It would also be desirable to reduce the thickness of the container neck (N) to reduce material costs and manufacturing costs, while still maintaining the effective “I” dimension and the effective “E” dimension of the container neck (N) that are capable of properly aligning with standard and custom closure caps (C).
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a container, such as a bottle, with a neck having areas of reduced wall thickness that remains capable of mating properly with standard or custom closure caps (C) to provide an effective seal. The presently disclosed spirally threaded molded bottle neck having areas of reduced wall thickness solves this need.